GOT Simulation: Continuous Season
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Three friends enter the Game of Thrones simulation as self-inserts into their chosen characters to sway fate and ultimately the plot, but at a catch: their progress will follow them through each season. Short, light hearted and nonsensical.


_A/N: A light, semi non-canonical and humorous take on what it would be like for three real life friends to enter the Game of Thrones TV show as self-inserts to enjoy themselves, experience Westeros and attempt to change the fates and plot. Everyone knows what really happens, so little description is needed as real immersion is for more robust, well-written fanfics. This was written in fun and it had enough structure that fans of the TV show will know what scenes come next. Enjoy.  
(BTW, the real-life people - Adam, Clara and Max - are the same ones in my four-part Metal Gear Solid 2 simulation series)._

 _Each season their progress continues and they enter at the beginning of the new season's events, but they can choose to change their POV character. This is slightly different to my other fanfic, "GOT Simulation: Per Season"._ _And yes, the first season is the same in both fanfics, but they diverge at the second season for this very reason._

 _In addition, certain episodes will be skipped entirely as not enough content in the show covered enough of a dialogue to move the story forward. The characters are here to experience the timeline, not to merely record their reactions to witty soundbites for the original TV show audience._

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 1**

"Three of you will change the history of Game of Thrones," spoke Aemon Targaryen. "You will become self-inserts in season 1 of the TV show. It will begin with Jon Arryn's death and end when Daenerys has her dragons. You may sculpt history anyway you like, but be warned: if you are not around to see it, that is your own responsibility."

"Who are you gonna be?" Adam asked Clara.

"Daenerys," Clara decided.

"Aw, what? I wanted to fuck her," Max complained. "No fair."

"So?" Clara didn't give a shit. "I'm Daenerys."

"Fine," Max complained. "I'll get to be King Joffrey!"

"Don't screw things up," Clara warned. "He killed Jon Snow's father."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it all the way across the sea?" Max demanded.

"Oh yeah, and don't send that assassin after Daenerys this time," Clara considered.

"That was Robert," Adam corrected himself. "Well, Varys. And remember, Jorah is spying on you!"

"Yeah, I know," Clara lied. She had forgotten that. "Who are you going as? Renly, so you can fuck Loras?"

"No," Adam blushed under the intensity of both Clara's half-gaze and Max's direct. "I'll be Cersei."

"Ew," Clara replied. "You'll be a girl?"

"You'll be my mother, cocka!" Max exclaimed.

"Not intentionally… "Adam trailed off, cheeks beet red. "I want her power."

"Then be Tywin Lannister," Clara replied.

"No," Adam replied. "Too much strategy."

"Very well," Aemon Targaryen replied. "Begin!"

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

Max/Joffrey

Max awoke in rich palatial rooms as befit the prince. Excitedly he tore out of bed to see the Hound waiting in his chambers, a nod and averted gaze for Joffrey was naked.

"Perhaps you'd like to get dressed, Your Grace," the Hound smartly suggested. "The funeral is today in the Sept of Baelor."

"Whose funeral?" Max checked himself out, surprised Joffrey was bigger than he was in real life. In the looking glass, he recoiled at the sight of Joffrey's facial features, but he wasn't doing it for the looks, but for the _power_.

"Jon Arryn," the Hound strode out to meet his benefactors.

Max/Joffrey changed into regal wear, gilt and his sword Lion's Tooth, swaggering out with all Joffrey pomp and circumstance through the castle to the sept of Baelor.

Adam/Cersei

Adam/Cersei watched over Jon Arryn's bier, placed inside the throne room while Silent Sisters added smoky incense and motioned rites. It was surreal, being inside this simulation as suddenly with a start, Adam turned to see Jaime Lannister approaching.

"You… worry too much," Jaime grinned.

"And you don't worry at all," Adam found himself saying, a more feminine voice than he was used to. "Don't you think someone found out? Maybe Robert?"

"If the king found out he'd have both our heads on spikes," Jaime chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter," Adam said, as the reality set in. "I must go."

"Cersei - " Jaime began, but Adam marched off, silken red and gold Lannisters skirts swirling.

Clara/Daenerys

Clara sat in the indoor hot tub while handmaidens poured water and soaped her with lotions.

"Go away," Clara/Daenerys commanded, soaping herself while the breeze blew through the window. Clara dressed herself into the fine gossamer silk gown, her body perfect.

"Daenerys? Daenerys!" Viserys called.

Clara could not hide a moue of distaste as Viserys came venturing through.

"There you are! It's almost time!"

"For what?" Clara pouted sulkily.

"Khal Drogo is almost here," Viserys' expression was quizzical. "Come on."

Clara broke free of his tug. His face was madness.

"Do you want to wake the dragon?" Viserys demanded. Clara's fright was part Daenerys, part her own.

"No," Clara said, more stubbornly than Daenerys would have said.

"Good," Viserys was still visibly upset. "Now come on. We can't be late for these savages or they'll ride off into the sunset with all their promises."

Clara followed Viserys into the entrance where she stood beside Magister Illyrio, the guy who was selling Clara off to the Dothraki. In time the Dothraki arrived, one of them obviously Drogo. He took one sharp look at her then rode off, as Clara refused to quiver in fear as Daenerys would have done.

"Did he like her?" Viserys called out to Mopatis.

"Duh, of course he liked me," Clara replied insouciantly. Even Viserys smirked at her confidence. "If he didn't, you'd know."

Max/Joffrey

Max rode a horse beside the Hound as he rode into Winterfell. It had been a long, hard journey from King's Landing replete with the finest feasts at each castle along the way. He smirked at Sansa standing beside her brethren while King Robert marched up to Eddard.

"You've gotten fat," Robert wisely observed.

"So have you, Your Grace," Eddard observed.

Adam/Cersei

Adam stepped out of the wheelhouse, nodding to Joffrey as he did so. It was strange to remember Joffrey was actually Max. Adam offered his hand to Eddard, whose scratchy beard kissed it then smiled to Catelyn, taken aback.

"Your Grace," Catelyn curtsied.

"I would visit the crypts," Robert declared, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Of course," Adam called out, politely watching him go as Robert and Ned headed towards the crypts. He glanced to Catelyn. "Your children are lovely."

"T-thank you, Your Grace," Catelyn was more surprised. "As are yours."

Adam glanced to Myrcella and Tommen, golden haired but plain as the background. He glanced to Joffrey who entered a whorehouse while the Hound stood guard.

"Where is our brother?" Jaime rode up, dismounting his horse.

"It doesn't matter," Adam stalked off, to find his rooms.

Clara/Daenerys

Clara sat in the place of honor beside her husband, Khal Drogo. She sat stiffly, like a khaleesi would as offerers presented her with gifts.

"Thanks," Clara replied stiffly, as the muscled sweat of Drogo sat beside her, muscle and sinew and warm meat, which roasted on the fire as men danced with women in carnal gore and deaths at least three of which were common at a Dothraki wedding.

" … Jorah the Andal," was all Clara could make out as Drogo spoke Dothraki.

"Greetings, princess," Jorah spoke up and Clara eyed him suspiciously. "A wedding present. Books from the Seven Kingdoms."

"Books? Jeez, thanks," Clara read a few in her pastime but they were ultimately discarded, as Mopatis approached with a trunk of dragon eggs.

"From beyond Asshai," Jorah helpfully added by her side, as Clara rolled her eyes. "The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

"Do you ever shut up?" Clara quipped, slamming the trunk closed. She motioned for a servant to take them away.

Max/Joffrey

Max/Joffrey bedded several girls at once. He paid them with his Lannister coin purse and watched as the Hound refused anyone entry; replete, he lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head and farted loudly.

Adam/Cersei

Adam watched from the high table as Robert kissed a common tavern wench. Catelyn replied,

"Have you ever been this far north, Your Grace?"

"Never," Adam replied. "It's good to see Winterfell. It's nice and warm."

"Yes it is," Catelyn nodded. Sansa suddenly appeared. "This is my daughter, Sansa."

"Such a beauty," Adam replied, the words holding little weight other than the plot. "I like your dress."

"I made it myself, Your Grace," Sansa's cheeks flushed pink.

Clara/Daenerys

Clara shivered despite herself in the night air that gave her goosebumps. Stalking her person was Drogo who removed his dagger and belt and removed the straps of her gossamer dress.

"Drogo," Clara turned to him, but thrust over the stump as Drogo mounted her. She slapped him and turned on him, mounting him with surprise as her claws raked his chest. He groaned low in his throat as she bade he look her in the eyes. Moving like Daenerys would she rode him to orgasm while he looked upon her as did the night stars.

Adam/Cersei

"No," Adam was insistent, pushing Jaime away as Bran ran around the castle. "Not tonight."

"Sis, I have been riding for a month," Jaime smirked, his hands in her hair. Adam pushed them off angrily.

"Jesus! Get away!" Adam stalked off, angrily fuming hoping that his action had saved Bran Stark's life.

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

Max/Joffrey

Max swaggered around Winterfell, remembering little of the semantics of the show. He bumped into Adam.

"Hey, did you fuck Jaime last night?"

"Quiet," Adam bid him to a corner, which rather looked like Cersei admonishing Joffrey while the Hound stoutly refused to listen. "No. Otherwise he would've pushed Bran off the tower."

"Oh yeah," Max's eyes lit up in remembrance. "What do we do now then?"

"You get to ride with Sansa," Adam said. "We leave soon."

Adam stalked off, as Max heard dogs whimpering and glanced into the stables to see Tyrion lying drunk among some dogs.

"Hey, where's Sansa?" Max asked.

"Your betrothed?" Tyrion wiped his face, smelling of dog. "At breakfast I should think."

Adam/Cersei

Adam sat at the table with Myrcella and Tommen to either side, Jaime opposite. He kept giving him questioning glances but Adam shook his head, silently wishing he would be quiet.

"Bacon, burnt till its black," Tyrion walked in, ruffling Tommen's hair. "Ah!"

Max/Joffrey

Max walked with the Hound as the royal party stopped at the Crossroads Inn. He saw Sansa mumbling incoherently as Ser Ilyn Payne mouthlessly stared at her.

"Hey, Sansa," Max ignored him and her fear completely. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Sansa's cheeks flushed, pleased, glancing slightly scared to Ser Ilyn. "That would be lovely."

He walked through the forest with her, the Hound kept at bay. Max drank from his wineskin but did not offer any to Sansa. He came upon Arya and Mycah, the butcher's boy, fighting.

"Hey," Max waved.

"What are you doing here?" Arya scowled. Mycah flushed at once and dropped his sword.

Max cast a wary glance round for Nymeria. This was where Joffrey was bitten when he attacked the butcher's boy.

"Go away," Arya shouted.

"Come on," Max insisted, as Sansa took his arm. "Let's go."

Clara/Daenerys

Clara's hands were flaky and sore from riding. She dismounted, letting her handmaids rub soothing oils to make them better.

"Dragons are - "

"Shut up," Clara warned them. She emerged, freshly dressed only for Khal Drogo to invite her into her tent. "Wait." Clara rode him once more, with her on top. She would not let him fuck her his way.

* * *

 **EPISODE 3**

Adam/Cersei

"I want to be at the small council meeting," Adam told his bodyguards.

"Yes, Your Grace," the Lannister guardsmen escorted Adam to the rooms.

"Your Grace," Varys, Pycelle, Renly and Littlefinger rose, bowing.

"This is quite unexpected," Varys admitted.

"Oh well," Adam began, taking a seat. "I'm just here to observe."

"We're expecting Ned Stark any minute now," Littlefinger added with a little know-it-all sly smirk.

Ned Stark stormed through the door, surprised to see Cersei. He had after all been suspicious of the Lannisters since the raven from Lysa, though he would never know Bran's injury or the subsequent dagger or the direwolf Lady's death had been averted.

"Your Grace," Eddard was worn from travel, as was Adam, but he did not care, though strands of long blonde hair and a stink which perfume could not totally hide abided.

"Please, Lord Eddard, take a seat," Adam offered. "You are Hand of the King."

"The crown is hosting a tournament," Littlefinger began. "Forty thousand gold dragons to the winner."

"This is an expense the Crown cannot bear," Eddard shook his head. "How will we find the coin?"

"We are already in debt to the Lannisters," Littlefinger glanced with a little head bow to Adam. "To the tune of three million gold."

"Three million?" Eddard was outraged. "There will be no tournament."

As Eddard stormed out, Adam rose with the rest of them, but did not bow as they did.

"By your leave," Adam sauntered out of the room.

"She is different," Littlefinger noted, once he and Varys were alone.

"Truly," Varys remarked.

Clara/Daenerys

"You do not give me orders!" Viserys shouted.

"I needed to piss!" Clara shouted.

A rope coiled around Viserys' neck as one of Drogo's riders held him at bay.

"You want his throat slit, khaleesi?" asked Rakharo.

"Yep," Clara decided, as Viserys screamed, puce while Rakharo did the deed. Clara walked on uncaring, mounted her horse and resumed the khalasar to continue their marching. Viserys lay struggling in the dirt, blood becoming him as he bled to death.

"Khaleesi," one of Clara's handmaids spoke up, later that night. "You are pregnant."

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

Clara/Daenerys

"Vaes Dothrak," Jorah announced as Clara/Daenerys rolled her eyes, bored.

"I know," Clara scathed. "Do you ever shut up?"

Adam/Cersei

"Your Grace," knocked one of the Lannister guardsmen as Adam/Cersei ate grapes and fruit atop his bedchamber. "The small council is meeting."

"Oh," Adam hastened to fix his gown and hair. He hurried, almost not queenly as he reached the small council in time. Once again, the four on the small council were surprised to see Adam there, as was Lord Eddard who held court.

"Your Grace," he rose, ever a man of honor. "I had not expected to see you here ruling on such boring council matters."

"It must be done," Adam took a chair out of the table's sight to be respectful, but kept a wary eye on them all. In truth, he would ensure Ned would not go about taking off his head. "Please continue."

"The king's tournament," Eddard spoke distastefully. "The common folk have been causing riots. I have ordered Janos Slynt to take twenty of my men to help dispel them."

"Your Grace?" knocked a Lannister guardsman.

Adam turned to see a gardener in patch rags address him.

"Your Grace," the gardener spoke like a spy. "I have seen the Hand walk with Littlefinger in the gardens."

Adam sat beside King Robert the first day of the tournament. Ser Hugh rode against the Mountain but his lance was thrust in the poor boy's neck who fell with a crash. This was the boy who likely poisoned Jon Arryn.

Adam entered Ned's chambers. He noted the thick book that Pycelle had lent him, that his spy did not report Ned taking nor did Adam let on to Ned, who closed it with a snap, what he knew it meant.

"Your Grace," Ned bowed, as honor was custom.

"I came to offer my gratitude," Adam said. "The city is in better hands and I am glad for it. We will need a Hand who can shape things up around here."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ned observed, though inside he still wondered if the Lannisters were guilty and now knew Jon Arryn to be meeting with King Robert's bastard before his death and reading this thick tome…

"I look forward to Joff and Sansa being married," Adam nodded. "How are you finding things in the capital?"

"Strange, Your Grace," Ned replied.

"I'm sure," Adam smiled thinly. "If you need any help, you need just let me know."

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

Adam/Cersei

Adam entered King's Robert's solar, after Ned Stark stormed out of chambers refusing to be Hand of the King if Robert would butcher the Targaryen girl. He knew because he had opted to be there at the small council when it happened, which irked Robert for his presence.

"What were you doing at the small council anyway?" Robert asked, quaffing wine. "You've never been interested in politics."

"I thought it best to include myself," Adam took a chair, refusing the wine offered. "Now that Ned Stark is involved."

"I bet you'll want Jaime as his replacement," Robert's voice was full of hate as he poured more wine.

"No," Adam advised, rising. "You'll put Stark back on the council. He's bruised by his pride."

"He's a man of honor," Robert replied, as though Tywin wasn't, though his name wasn't mentioned. "Not like some people."

"You still have some honor," Adam found himself saying. "With your friend by your side to run your council. Don't hire the assassin. Just get him back."

"What's changed you, eh?" Robert chuckled. "You want the girl dead as much as I do."

"Will you do it? Will you stop the assassin?" Adam asked.

"No," Robert growled. "She needs to die. As for Ned, he's a traitor."

Adam shook his head. "You're making a mistake - "

"Damn it, woman!" Robert bellowed. "What do you know of war? When Rhaegar Targaryen came crashing down on the Trident? When Lyanna was stolen from me?"

"I do not begrudge you Lyanna," Adam began. "I know you chose her over me when we were first married."

Robert only quaffed wine at this.

"But I should like to show mercy once in my life," Adam made a habit of pleading. "And I should not want your friendship with Ned Stark to fall through - "

"Being king means there's lots of tough decisions, plenty over which Ned and I will fight over," Robert peered. "You cannot expect me to spare the life of a Targaryen. Not for anyone, certainly not for you. Your father brought me the Targaryen babes when I was crowned king. Why should I spare this one? I have received reports she slit her brother's throat just for yelling at her. She has her father's madness in her."

Adam was surprised at this. Clara certainly took no prisoners.

"You're right, of course," Adam leaned back in his chair. Robert peered suspiciously.

"Now tell me, since we're talking," Robert began. "Why would you have me spare the girl?"

"I told you, an act of mercy," Adam rose. "Us Lannisters certainly do not stand to profit from a Targaryen invasion. I thought the girl was a menace, but just a girl. It made me think of Myrcella… and half a world away, I could not imagine a girl as young as Myrcella convincing a Dothraki horselord to ride across the sea to threaten the Seven Kingdoms."

"Mayhaps," Robert sloshed more wine. "Perhaps you should stop attending small council meetings. If you would argue with me in private it is no good for you to do so in public."

"You're right," Adam furrowed his brow. "I shall stay out of the proceedings - "

"What's changed in you, eh?" Robert sloshed some wine on his desk. "I have never known you to forgive your enemies. Let alone show some semblance of kindness even to me, your husband."

Adam shrugged. "If you like, we can pretend it never happened. Pretend I'm the cruel harpy shrew who nags you."

"No," Robert paused. "I admit, I have not been the best husband to you, either. How long can hate fester, eh?"

"Too long," Adam admitted. "Let us put a stop to it. Each day anew. I cannot be Lyanna, but perhaps someone you can talk to, even if it only comes to good morning and good night."

"I'll drink to that," Robert chuckled, offering Adam some wine to which he quaffed like a man, coughing and spluttering as Robert laughed.

"Lord Tywin would shit his bedroll to see you drink like that," Robert chuckled.

"Let's not tell him then," Adam smiled easily, putting the goblet down to head out the door, as Robert drank more still, his load slightly lightened.

* * *

 **EPISODE 6**

Clara/Daenerys

Clara found that the horse's heart was more gross than it was tough to eat. It tasted of the grossest food in her real life memory she hated to eat and lots of it.

Max/Joffrey

"Hey, babe," Max kissed Sansa on the lips. He met her in her chambers while the septa rose, composed. He had fucked plenty of whores as Joffrey but didn't want to hurt Sansa, she was a cool girl.

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

Clara/Daenerys

Clara/Daenerys walked in a marketplace while Jorah at last decided to leave her alone. Walking with her bloodriders she saw a man accost her.

"You must try some of my wine! It is very good!"

"You have the pleasure of honoring the khaleesi, Daenerys Stormborn," giggled one of Clara's handmaidens.

Clara knew this was the assassin. She assumed Adam and Max couldn't figure out a way to stop him…

"You must have a try!" the wineseller threw out his proferred cup. "I shall fetch for you the very best!"

"Take him," Clara commanded, as her bloodriders held the wineseller down, the hefted cask at his feet.

"What do you want done with him, khaleesi?" Rakharo asked, slightly confused.

Clara poured him some wine from the flask. "Open his mouth - "

"What - " the wineseller's mouth was forced open. Clara poured the wine in and watched as his face went purple, eyes bulged and convulsed, twitching.

"Poison…" the handmaiden was shocked. "Khaleesi, how could you know?"

Adam/Cersei

"You wanted to speak with me?" Adam asked, in the walled courtyard.

"I know about your children," Eddard began. "That you fathered them with Jaime Lannister."

"What do you hope to come of this?" Adam asked.

"Leave while you still can," Eddard replied. "Take your children across the narrow sea."

"Now why would I do that?" Adam underscored.

Adam sat in his chambers while Eddard stood at Robert's bedside. He had been gored by a boar. He would die soon and Max/Joffrey would be king but what if Eddard told Robert?

"Your Grace," Littlefinger announced. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes," Adam turned around. "I believe Eddard Stark will ask for the City Watch to aid him. He will come to you for that endeavor."

"I am the man who pays them," Littlefinger spread his hands.

"In return for your service, you will have my gratitude," Adam said, teeth firmly clenched. "Can you do this for me?"

"Your Grace, I am yours to command," Littlefinger bowed low and left the room.

Max/Joffrey

Max sat murderously on his Iron Throne. He would not let Eddard take him away.

"Littlefinger's on our side," Adam reminded Max.

Eddard stepped up to the plate. "I hold in my hand a letter from King Robert."

"I'm not interested in any letter," Adam called. "Bend the knee."

"Yeah," Max repeated. "Do it now."

"Joffrey is not the true heir," Eddard repeated. "Men of the City Watch, take the queen and her son into custody - "

His words were cut short by pikes thrust into the hearts of his men while Littlefinger held a knife at his throat.

* * *

 **EPISODE 8**

Clara/Daenerys

Clara rode as Khal Drogo and his men sacked a simple town of 'Sheep Men'. Men and children were butchered while women were raped while she looked down upon them.

Adam/Cersei

"Take Sansa and Arya into custody," Adam ordered. "The Stark soldiers are not to escape with them."

Lannister guardsmen slew the Stark soldiers who retaliated. The Hound captured Sansa yet Arya slipped away unscathed.

"What will you do with him?" Sansa moaned.

"You must write to your brother Robb and tell him to bend the knee," Adam handed Sansa the quill across the desk. "His father is guilty of treason. I can't have Joffrey threatened by a northern force."

"But he was confused - he didn't mean it - " Sansa sputtered.

"You write this letter, and tell your father to admit to his crimes," Adam counseled. "If he calls witness upon his treason before all, he will be pardoned and sent to the Night's Watch."

* * *

 **EPISODE 9**

Clara/Daenerys

"I'm in pain," Clara gingerly dismounted her horse, her large belly swelling with a gush of water as Dothraki midwives hurried to assist. Drogo rode up to witness this, the birth of his son as with what felt like an uncomfortable bowel movement Clara gave birth to Rhaego.

Adam/Cersei

Max/Joffrey sat on his makeshift throne at the steps of Baelor. Adam stood beside him, turning to Varys to whisper, "Don't look now, but Arya Stark is the muddy little girl standing atop the statue of Baelor. Have the guards take her but remove them of their armor so she can't see them coming. Do not let her escape."

"Yes, Your Grace," Varys nodded, subtle.

"I am a traitor," Eddard called to the crowd, as potatoes and turnips hit his head thrown from the crowd. "Joffrey is the one true king."

Sansa smiled at her father.

"He can go to the Night's Watch," Max declared.

Eddard Stark was dragged off towards Yoren, the former glancing up to see Arya no longer at the statue. Later, Adam would enter chambers under guard to find muddied Arya demanding she be let see her father.

"Arya, child," Adam said. "He will take the black. You cannot follow him there."

"Then I want to go back to Winterfell!" Arya demanded.

"Soon Joff will wed Sansa and the Starks will be invited to King's Landing to bend the knee," Adam said. "You may rejoin them then. In the meantime, you and Sansa will be well cared for - "

"I DON'T CARE!" Arya squealed.

"Make sure she doesn't escape," Adam ordered.

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

Daenerys/Clara rode with Rhaego at her breast. Her silver maneuvered through the waste with Drogo leading the khalasar. Soon he would arrive at some such city or other, demanding ships lest the city be sacked. Soon, Clara would arrive in Westeros.

Eddard rode for the Night's Watch with Yoren. Max/Joffrey released Sansa and Arya back to the Starks as a measure of goodwill.

Adam/Cersei did not pillow Lancel even for spiking Robert's wine. He sent him away just as he had Jaime, sad Eddard had found out the truth and that Robert had to die in time lest his head be on a spike. It was good to be queen, but even greater to be a manipulator of minds.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 2**

Bran had not been maimed, yet Catelyn had still received the letter implicating the Lannisters for killing Jon Arryn. While Ned had indeed found out the truth that Joffrey was born of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister, he had taken the black for leniency for which Sansa was glad, yet his letter had still reached all four corners of Westeros.

Since Bran had not been killed by Joffrey's dagger, Catelyn did not set out for King's Landing nor did Tyrion get captured at the crossroads inn, so he made it back to King's Landing safely. Jaime remained in King's Landing for his father had not demanded he war on the Riverlands and so he stayed by Joffrey's side as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Renly and Stannis had raised their banners, each claiming to be king. Robb had Sansa back in his hands and his father heading to the Wall with Jon Snow, so he remained in the north with his bannerman and supported no candidate for the Iron Throne other than his pledge to the Lannisters for returning both Sansa and Arya safe.

Daenerys had killed Viserys early, tamed Drogo and had not upset the khalasar by stopping their looting and pillaging, thus Drogo did not receive a fatal wound and she still gave birth to her baby Rhaego.

 _Renly and Stannis Baratheon each have their claims on the Iron Throne. The Lannisters retain King's Landing, having secured the Starks' oath of loyalty not to interfere in the war to come. Daenerys Targaryen rides with Khal Drogo and his khalasar through the Red Waste._

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

Adam/CERSEI

"Sweet sister," Tyrion approached her. "I have received word from Father that I am to be Hand in his place."

"Good," Adam/Cersei nodded. "We will need your advice in the war to come."

"Are you sure?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Adam/Cersei said. "Please tell me the current situation."

"Well," Tyrion poured her some wine, more than affable. "Renly has the strength of Highgarden and 100,000 men. Stannis will bring ships into our harbor the likes of which we cannot hope to overcome."

"Luckily we have Father," Adam/Cersei's eyes gleamed. "He is not hampered by Robb Stark who might have called his own banners had something happened to his father."

"Yes," Tyrion nodded. "Yet he has not shared those plans with me. Tell me, sweet sister, what has happened to young Joffrey that he has stopped with his cruelty and abuse?"

"I couldn't tell you," Adam/Cersei replied. "Only that he has changed, and that Littlefinger whispered in his ear that he should behead Lord Stark instead. But I want you to send a letter to Father, under both our names so that he knows that we both consider the matter wise."

"Hmm?" Tyrion poured himself wine.

"If anything were to happen to Renly Baratheon during the battle," Adam/Cersei's eyes warmed. "It would be a good idea to bind the Tyrells to us with marriage."

"Joffrey?" Tyrion asked. "So that's why you sent Sansa Stark back… "

"Yes," Adam/Cersei replied. "By sending Ned Stark alive and to the Wall and delivering them of Sansa and Arya both, we hold none of their family hostage despite their one act of treason and they have taken oaths to ensure they will not interfere in this war."

"Well, you are smarter than I thought, sweet sister," Tyrion poured more wine. "However, your plan has one flaw in it. Renly has at least one hundred thousand men, more than Father and certainly more than ours. What plot have you uncovered which makes it certain that he will die, leaving Margaery a widow?"

"Trust me," Adam/Cersei placed her hand on Tyrion's arm which was unexpected. "It won't be long before now. Send the letter to Father, please. He must know that once Renly falls, only the Stormlands will come to Stannis' side."

"You think Stannis is responsible?" Tyrion asked. "What birds do you have in play, sister?"

"I believe Stannis and Renly will meet on the field before they reach King's Landing," Adam/Cersei said. "We shall see the victor soon."

Clara/DAENERYS

"I wonder when my dragons will hatch," Clara/Daenerys sat in her tent, during a rest break with all 40,000 men of Drogo's khalasar under her wing. Since the maegi was not burned, there was no fire to make her dragons hatch.

"Hatch, khaleesi?" frowned one of Clara/Daenerys' handmaidens. "It is known - "

"Oh my god," Clara rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, will you."

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

Adam/CERSEI

"So, Stannis and Renly are mounting a separate attack," Jaime observed, standing in the room of small advisers with Adam/Cersei, Max/Joffrey, and Tyrion present.

"Yes," Adam/Cersei replied, willing himself not to look at Jaime. He had been hurt that he had not been invited to share her quarters since Jon Arryn had died.

"We must prepare," Tyrion rose from the table.

"There is wildfire," Adam/Cersei spoke up. "I have the pyromancers working night and day to construct enough jars so that we might light Stannis' ships on fire."

"What of Renly's forces, Your Grace?" Varys was on tenterhooks. "Their numbers outlast ours."

"Don't worry," Adam/Cersei and Max/Joffrey said at once.

"Yes," Tyrion hesitated before answering, aware Jaime and Cersei were no longer intimate but still cordially talking. "There is a plan in place, gentlemen and lady."

"Tyrion," Adam/Cersei said to Tyrion when the two were alone. "I know about Shae."

"What?" Tyrion was taken off guard. "How - "

"It doesn't matter," Adam/Cersei shook his head. "What matters is that I shall not tell anyone, although I imagine Varys or Littlefinger have found out by now. You must keep her a secret from Father."

"Well, I thank you for telling me," Tyrion eyed her warily. "But by all accounts, you are being as naive as Ned Stark was when he told you straight to your face of his plans."

"I am not Ned Stark," Adam/Cersei reminded him. "I believe you will do well as Hand. But for whatever my motivations are for keeping you and Joffrey safe, I cannot temper Father's will. You must send her away to Essos or keep her very well hidden."

"Don't worry," Tyrion peered at her suspiciously. "I will."

* * *

 **EPISODE 3**

Adam/CERSEI

"Your Grace," Pycelle quavered as he was granted entrance into Adam/Cersei's rooms. "I have come to inform that our Lord Hand has decided to wed Myrcella to Trystane Martell, of Dorne."

"That'll be all," Adam/Cersei rose, making his way to Tyrion's rooms.

"Ah," Tyrion said, once he had arrived. "I cannot say I do not expect your presence - "

"I have come to tell you I do not mind that Myrcella is betrothed," Adam said.

"What?" Tyrion frowned. "Is this a trick?"

"No," Adam/Cersei calmly reminded him. "I believe it is the best choice, not for our safety, as Father will save us; but for shoring up our alliances. As for who told me, it would please you to know that Pycelle is my spy."

"You - " Tyrion hesitated. "How - "

"It doesn't matter, dear brother," Adam/Cersei went to her knees. "I trust you. But Father will take convincing. Joffrey and I will support you. Haven't we shown lenience when Joffrey refused to torture Sansa or kill Ned Stark, or me in killing Shae?"

"This is a turnaround and I cannot believe it, dear sister," Tyrion said wryly. "You may have been off the wine which has made you smarter, and I cannot think of why you would so freely admit your concoctions to me."

"Don't fret," Adam/Cersei said.

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

Max/JOFFREY

"Sweet!" Max/Joffrey said, of the two prostitutes Ros and Daisy who had been sent to him by Littlefinger. It would alleviate his concerns for he had been quite parched in his loins without any real comeuppance since Sansa had left.

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

Clara/DAENERYS

"I don't need to go to Westeros," Clara/Dany told him, as she rode in Drogo's khalasar with her as-yet unhatched dragon eggs. She knew the truth of the matter was that she would need more than horsemen, Unsullied which she could not afford and dragons which might eat the horses who carried Drogo's men on their backs. "Let's stay here in Essos."

"Very well," Drogo assented, continuing his pillaging and selling slaves while Clara/Dany helped Rhaego feed from her breast.

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

Adam/CERSEI

"Stannis' fleet will be arriving in days," Tyrion told Adam/Cersei. "The wildfire has been prepared as has the chain to keep the ships in the harbor. Still, though Renly is dead, we have not heard back from Littlefinger and the men who have joined Stannis are larger than our own."

"Trust me, little brother," Adam/Cersei implored. "Father will be here to rescue us in time. However, I do not wish Stannis to escape. Joff will lead the garrison while Jaime will attempt to capture Stannis alive."

* * *

 **EPISODE 9**

Max/JOFFREY

"Fight!" Max/Joffrey raised his sword, giving the soldiers gusto as they defended against the breach caused after the wildfire had mopped up most of Stannis' ships.

Adam/CERSEI

"You needn't be frightened," Adam/Cersei said, noting Shae in attendance. "You are safe as well."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Shae curtsied, surprised to be received so well by Tyrion's sister.

"Here you are," Lord Tywin commented curtly, entering the throne room triumphantly with Ser Loras, Jaime, Tyrion and Max/Joffrey by his side. "It was a wise maneuver to take Stannis early on."

"The praise is all Tyrion's, I'm sure," Adam/Cersei peered at Tyrion. "I'm glad I was able to help in any small way possible."

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

Adam/CERSEI

"I have been robbed of my title and my allies," Tyrion said grumpily, in chambers where he and Adam/Cersei were present.

"I cannot convince Father," Adam/Cersei replied. "However, once Littlefinger leaves for the Vale of Arryn, he will appoint you master of coin."

"Yes," Tyrion mustered. "You know, it is some small credit that in my time of grief, you have been nothing but helpful to me."

"Of course," Adam/Cersei replied. "This is what reparations are for."

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 3**

 _Daenerys continues to travel the wasteland with Drogo and his khalasar, having given up prompts to go home to Westeros and retake her ancestral crown. Joffrey and Cersei try their hardest to make Tyrion known as an asset to their father, while talks have begun of Joffrey marrying Margaery Tyrell to cement their alliance and an end to the war._

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

Max/JOFFREY

"Where you going, babe?" Max/Joffrey called, glancing out of his litter as Margaery swept through the puddles to a side avenue.

"To help the poor, my love," said Margaery Tyrell, her dress stained but her reputation and the smile on Max/Joffrey's face certainly not.

Adam/CERSEI

"It's good to see you both," Adam/Cersei said of Loras and Margaery who were present at the dinner where Max/Joffrey held host.

"Yeah," Max/Joffrey raised his goblet. "To the Tyrells. Margaery."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Margaery blushed, as Loras raised his goblet.

"Tyrion, you must be strong," Adam/Cersei comforted Tyrion one night in his chambers.

"Go," Tyrion said bleakly, downing his last drop of wine. "Father will be as he always has. He will never grant me lordship of Casterly Rock and he abhors any whores with whom I might have a chance at love."

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

Adam/CERSEI

"I told you, brother," Adam/Cersei spoke with Tyrion in an alleyway guarded by Lannister soldiers. "Father made you master of coin. It's something, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Tyrion nodded. "Littlefinger going to the Vale to wed Lysa Arryn is something else, though."

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

Adam/CERSEI

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Adam/Cersei sat at the table opposite Tyrion where Tywin was at the head.

"Yes," Tywin began firmly. "The Tyrells would seek to marry Ser Loras to Sansa."

"Well, that is something," Tyrion pondered.

"If Sansa were still here, I would insist she marry you," Tywin's eyes bore into Tyrion's. "Yet you let her go."

"Joff and I decided - " Adam/Cersei began.

"I know what you decided," Tywin said, a bite in his tone. "Sending Arya Stark back to the Starks would have been enough. However, since they refuse to participate in the war, I propose another solution. You will marry Ser Loras instead."

"Me?" Adam/Cersei paused a heartbeat. "Of course, Father."

"Good," Tywin replied. If he was surprised by Adam/Cersei's docility, he did not show it. "I will recommend that Sansa Stark marry Tommen, instead. My letters have already gone out to Winterfell."

"We must arrange the marriage at once," Adam/Cersei impeded. "If Loras is not free to marry, Sansa will no doubt marry Tommen."

"I'm glad you're thinking clearly," Tywin did not trouble to conceal a note of surprise in his voice. "Good. I will speak with the Lady Olenna and you will prepare for another ceremony."

"Are you serious?" Tyrion asked Adam/Cersei, once the two of them had left Tywin's chambers of the Hand. "You actually want this marriage with Loras?"

"If it secures the Lannisters on the throne, then yes," Cersei nodded. "Margaery will be queen someday and I will have little influence. Better to be Lady of Highgarden once Mace dies. I will at least live my remaining years in a beautiful place than a winesink whorehouse."

"I enjoy King's Landing as a matter of fact," Tyrion stated in clipped tones. "I fail to imagine how you will enjoy no plots or schemes."

* * *

 **EPISODE 8**

Adam/CERSEI

Adam/Cersei walked down the aisle with Tywin holding her hand, up to Loras who stood regal upon the podium where Grand Maester Pycelle stood to officiate the ceremony in the Sept of Baelor.

He stood before Loras, who still smiled grandly in show as he placed the cloak around his shoulders.

"And so, the gods say… " Pycelle began, on one of his rants.

"... and so, I seal this with a kiss," Loras bent forth and Adam/Cersei allowed him to kiss him, and doves flew out to signal that they were married.

"I never thought I'd say this," Tyrion said, walking beside Cersei as the church departed. "Lady Cersei Tyrell. You've volunteered all power to the soon-to-be Queen Margaery."

"Yes, well," Adam/Cersei glanced to Loras, who was handsome by all means as he talked with his squire Olyvar with whom he was in a secret relationship. "I can't be queen forever, younger brother."

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

Adam/CERSEI

"I suppose we should get on with this, then," Loras unbuckled his armor and his breeches, standing fully nude in Cersei's chambers which were grander than his while he occupied King's Landing.

"You needn't be frightened," Adam/Cersei sat on the bed. "For all that you have heard of me, I am not nearly so callous anymore. I am wed to my duty and to my husband, of whom I promise devotion and loyalty."

"Really?" Loras eyed her, standing buck naked with complete confidence. "You're telling me you haven't heard the rumours surrounding Renly and I? You're still willing to see this through? I have heard you leapt at the chance to marry again."

"If you would rather not have me," Adam/Cersei lingered. "Then we do not need to share a bed. I support your choice of partner in that. I do not expect to give you happiness. Perhaps as a wife and only as that, I can come to learn your ways, and you, mine."

Loras stumbled to the bed and sat beside her, glancing up at her.

"I do not hate or detest you," Loras said. "I have only heard of what the people say. That you have changed Joffrey for the better now that he is to marry my sister. That you have fed the people of King's Landing during the war. To see you and younger brother together… well, there were rumours - "

"I know," Adam/Cersei glanced up at him, tremulously. "Lies spread by Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon. One who resides at the Wall and the other who resides no longer."

"Still," Loras blew out his fringe. "You would support me?"

"Of course," Adam/Cersei said. "It took me one marriage to learn how to go through a second. Life for a woman in Westeros is not easy, but perhaps this marriage of convenience might work."

"Your father will want an heir from you," Loras said. "How old are you, exactly?"

"In my thirties," Adam/Cersei guessed. "You only have to sleep with me once, twice, even. Once I have a child you shall have me to worry about no longer."

"And Tommen?" Loras asked bitterly. "You are fine to leave your children in King's Landing when we leave for Highgarden?"

"Margaery will make a better queen than I," Adam/Cersei admitted. "And Tommen will grow stronger under his grandfather's leadership. You must sleep now, Loras."

"Let us sleep," Loras lay with Adam/Cersei until the sun rose, as beautiful as she had once been and in some ways, still was.

Clara/DAENERYS

Clara/Dany carried around Rhaego like he was her personal lifeline. Life went on in the khalasar as Drogo continued to pillage and rape. She was above it all, as the favoured khaleesi she had made a decision not to cross the endless waters, not to endanger Drogo's khalasar to the foreign ways of Westeros and not to birth her babies who remained hidden within their shells in a locked treasure chest safe with her handmaids.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 4**

 _The Lannisters have cemented their alliance with the Tyrells, by marrying Cersei to Loras with talks still to come of Joffrey's wedding to Margaery. Daenerys continues to survey the waste ahead of her and finds life pleasing in a khalasar whose depths know no bounds._

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

Adam/CERSEI

"Cersei," Adam/Cersei glanced up to see Jaime in her wings.

"Jaime," Adam/Cersei rose. "You should not be here - "

"I can't visit my sister?" Jaime rose, irked. "You of all people should know - "

"People will talk," Cersei said in a hushed voice. "I am married to Loras Tyrell, now - "

"Since when have you become so weak?" Jaime held her chin. "Together we made three beautiful children. Why is it you must hurt me so, so eager to leave your children for Highgarden?"

"I regret I made a mistake in asking you to become part of the Kingsguard," Adam/Cersei softened. "I was angry at Father and wanted him hurt… and now, I am promised to another."

"This is horse shit," Jaime was openly deplorable. "You don't mean that - "

"I do," Adam/Cersei said, with more tenderness than Jaime thought possible. "You must go, at once."

"Leave the Kingsguard?" Jaime's voice was harsh. "Joffrey would never allow it."

"Yes, he would," Adam/Cersei's voice rose an octave. "I have done my best to corral King's Landing under our control and take Tyrion under my wing once more. Joffrey is soothed as is my conscience. Now you must become heir to Casterly Rock so that I can arrange for Tyrion to be happy with Shae."

"What?" Jaime frowned. "You'd send me away, your love… for Tyrion? Haven't you lost that chance forever?"

"Maybe," Adam/Cersei deliberated. "Through all my machinations, my paranoia and obsessions and narcissism… the Lannister house is restored to glory and I should like to help others for a change."

"This is not you," Jaime shook his head. "You could never be so selfless in your entire life if you tried."

"If you do not go to Casterly Rock to dissuade these rumors, I will have Joff order you to Casterly Rock," Adam/Cersei's voice was iron firm. "I mean it. We must do this for the glory of our House."

"And what is to become of me?" Jaime bitterly smiled. "What of my love for you?"

"Sansa Stark," Adam/Cersei intentionally deliberated. "We can demand Robb Stark betroth his sister to you. She will make a finer marriage as Lady of Casterly Rock than to Tommen besides, and we will lock down the north with her."

"Fine," Jaime turned from her. "But do not expect me to visit your chambers again. From this point on you are dead to me, Cersei. I ride with a heavy heart. Expect no trouble from me after Joff's wedding day."

Heart thudding, Adam/Cersei knew it had all gone to plan. She waited for Jaime to leave then hurried amid a guard of Lannister soldiers towards Father's chambers to seal the deal.

"You've done what?" Tywin was blank with shock.

"Yes," Adam/Cersei nodded, trying not to quail under his glare. "I have convinced Joffrey to free Jaime of his vows, so that he might return to Casterly Rock as your heir, and of course, help dismiss this disgusting rumor which my marriage to the pillow-biter Loras does not totally dismiss."

"I misjudged you," Tywin fidgeted with a trinket on his table. "I thought you were not worthy of my counsel. I was wrong."

"Father, I quite understand," Adam/Cersei inclined his head. "I also have good news. I argue that Sansa Stark should not be wed to Tommen; but to Jaime, instead."

"That is good," Tywin mused. "It locks up the north with us and gives him heirs. Well done, Cersei. I shall consider - "

"One more thing," Adam/Cersei glanced up at Tywin as he rose.

"Hmm?" Tywin asked. "What would you ask of me?"

"I would ask that Tyrion be permitted to keep his whore in King's Landing - "

"No," Tywin's gaze was steely. "You know my opinion on the matter."

"I know grandfather's mistress caused a lot of pain for you," Adam/Cersei glanced him in the eyes. "But despite Tyrion's failings, I should like to - "

"You may get along with your brother that is your doing. But I will not remind you again that if I see him with a whore - any whore - "

"Yes, Father," Adam/Cersei rose, knowing when she had been beaten.

"I could not convince him," Adam/Cersei could barely look Tyrion in the eyes.

"I know Father, and he will not back down," Tyrion sighed. "Still. You could have asked for anything in the world and he would not refuse it. Apart from a divorce from Loras, I suppose. How did Jaime react?"

"He will not see me," Adam/Cersei glanced away. "But it is a small price to pay to have us Lannisters back in power - "

"You know of course, that with Jaime off the Kingsguard, there is less likelihood of my being made heir," Tyrion interrupted.

"What do you mean of that?" Adam/Cersei stalked. "Are you saying I forged this whole plot simply to smite your name? Gods, Tyrion, Joff and I have been backing you since Ned Stark was made Hand!"

"And why was that, sweet sister?" Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have been beset by problems ever since I came back to King's Landing. First Father usurps me of Hand - "

" - you had to know he would," Adam/Cersei interrupted.

" - then Father tells me to my face he would sooner drown me than see me his heir, now Jaime is to be sure of it for life. Being Father's heir would be my comeuppance in this sad, sick life."

"Tyrion," Adam/Cersei clutched Tyrion's hand. "I do not know what else I can prove to you that I am on your side - "

Tyrion snatched his arm away from Adam/Cersei and glared at her as he drunk more wine.

"I have married Loras to protect our House, delivered Jaime as heir to placate Father for which he will be grateful and promised Sansa to Jaime so that he might see there are other women besides me whom might show him more kindness than I ever have… "

On second thought, Adam/Cersei took a deep swig of wine.

"Gods, that tastes good," Adam/Cersei admitted, lingering in the moment. "You know, I see why she drinks all the time."

"Who?" Tyrion frowned.

"Why, me of course," Adam/Cersei echoed a brittle laugh.

"This is the Cersei I remember," Tyrion noted. "Not this… selfless thing you've become. Selfless for a Lannister, anyway."

"Well," Adam/Cersei poured more wine for Tyrion which he had formerly eagerly sculled and which he proceeded to drink quite a lot of straightaway, "I hear Oberyn Martell has arrived in King's Landing. Killed a few guards and pronounced himself the killer of he who slew Elia."

"Yes, and he who gave the order," Tyrion gazed into Adam/Cersei's eyes. "Our father."

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

Max/JOFFREY

"Oh look, here's the pie!" Margaery called in unison.

Max/Joffrey sat during his wedding in what was a meek affair for what Max knew to be an otherwise raucous event given his knowledge of the storyline. Adam/Cersei made the rounds with Tywin, talking to Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria at length while the food was delivered.

"Hey, Tyrion!" Max/Joffrey clinked goblets and raised his into the air. "To Tyrion, my favourite uncle!"

Jaime soured and looked away, for the betrothal to Sansa Stark had been sent and confirmed and she privately would probably prefer a handsome former knight of the Kingsguard to marry than a young, tubby little boy whose older brother was king.

"To his Grace," Tyrion responded in reply, his spirits soaring a little higher, but even with his nephew and sister nicer to him, his father's wroth soiled his soul once more.

Adam/CERSEI

"Queen Margaery," Adam/Cersei raised her goblet to Margaery, who sat next to Max/Joffrey speaking with Tywin at the moment. "I wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Margaery smiled. "I should still call you that, though you are my sister?"

"Yes," Adam/Cersei smiled, bittering at the sapphire necklace Margaery wore. Instantly her eyes flew to Olenna who became a mask of stone.

"Well?" Olenna demanded. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"Nothing," Cersei smiled in a hushed tone, glancing to Max/Joffrey who had drunk aplenty of his wine and nothing had gone wrong. "Lady Olenna, if we might speak for a moment."

"Of course, but make it quick," Olenna rose with the help of Left and Right. "My joints are aching and I shall need to lie down after all this rich food I paid for - "

"Come," Adam/Cersei urged, into a hallowed corner where none could hear them yet Lannister guards stood on patrol.

"By gods, dear," Olenna peered at Cersei. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I love my son very much," Adam/Cersei pleaded, as Cersei's emotions swirled to the fore. "If anything happened to him I would be ruined, you know that?"

"Of course," Olenna bickered, trying to move but Adam/Cersei held him strong.

"Please, look after him," Adam/Cersei begged, feeling the love Cersei felt for her children while in real life he had none of his own. "While I am in Highgarden. For all Margaery's virtue - "

"Heavens, dear, did it not occur to you that I shall be returning to Highgarden as well?" Olenna's eyes bulged out of her head. "I thought you had gone off the wine, hmm? Perhaps it's better you stay on it - "

A roar and cry grew from the crowd and with panic and ashes in her throat Adam/Cersei whirled to see Max/Joffrey rising from the table, not clutching his throat but rising his sword in triumph, clattering on the ground to envelop Margaery in a kiss and lead her to the bedchamber.

"Thank the gods," Adam/Cersei collapsed in a wail of tears, emotion not his own as Olenna helped him/her to his/her feet. Adam felt like he had a split personality and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Good heavens, what has got into you, lately?" Olenna and Adam/Cersei watched as Joffrey led Margaery triumphantly through the crowd. "I had known you to be a bewitcher of minds, but never so in touch with your sweet side. Are you well, dear?"

"I am," Adam/Cersei was glad. "But I would have the truth of it: did Littlefinger ask for a favor?"

"Ah," Olenna blinked. "Then we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes," Adam/Cersei was murderous. "He has a lot to answer for. Especially seeing as he's headed for the Vale."

"Now, now, dear, wipe your tears and tell me what you know," Olenna abided, taking Cersei under her arm for whatever her failings as a seductress and manipulator, she was still on the side of House Tyrell above all others.

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

Adam/Cersei watched as the walls of King's Landing rode out of view. She sat in an ornate wheelhouse headed down the rose road for Highgarden, sharing it with the Lady Olenna.

"I will admit, I mistrusted you from the beginning, from all I have heard," Olenna freely admitted with a breath of fresh air snapped shut when she closed the window from Left and Right's unerring ears. "Yet I have come to understand you take your duty as a woman seriously. By all accounts you have done well to make Joffrey more liked within the city, Tyrion too, though the Kingslayer hates you with a passion I see in few men."

"Yes," Adam/Cersei admitted. "It was necessary - "

"You keep telling yourself that, dear," Olenna covered herself with more furs. "Still, I have no doubt it will have worked wonders on Lord Tywin to boost his ego ever more. I shall be glad to leave King's Landing and hope never to return. Margaery will fare for herself in the nest of vipers and you, my dear, shall reside at Loras' side as Lady of Highgarden when my oaf son and his wife depart this earth."

"I hope I will be worthy of the honor," Adam/Cersei said to herself as she glanced outside at the passing scenery, knowing her days of scheming and plotting to be at an end and Max/Joffrey to be in his own power or that of Margaery Tyrell's.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Adam/Cersei lived out her days in Highgarden, her loins bearing fruit on the few occasions that she shared a bed with Loras.

Max/Joffrey took Margaery to seed and had multiple children, winning her over with his churlishness while still needing her political acumen to navigate the swamp waters of King's Landing.

Clara/Daenerys continued to live with Drogo, happy and content as Rhaego grew to roost though she would never really enjoy eating horse meat on the ride.

 **THE END**


End file.
